Tarot Cards
'Tarot Card's are items in Survive Freddy's Dungeon. Trivia The Fool shows Mike immediately after entering the dungeon. This represents how The Fool brings you to the starting room of the area the player is in. The Magician shows Bonnie reading a spell tome. This represents how The Magician doubles magic skill. The High Priestess shows Mike Schmidt staring at a health potion after being attacked by Freddy. This represents how The High Priestess heals the player. The Empress shows Chica sitting on a simple throne with her cupcake. This represents how The Empress automatically gives the player a Cupcake. The Emperor shows Freddy on a throne with all the bosses encountered in The Entrance behind him. This represents how The Emperor teleports the player to the boss room of the chapter they are currently on. The Hierophant shows Mike having a crown placed on him by a flying paycheck with two Soul Hearts on both sides of him. This represents how The Hierophant summons two Soul Hearts. The Lovers shows Chica in close proximity of Bonnie, with a heart above both their heads. This represents how The Lovers spawns two Hearts. The Chariot shows Death and War talking to Freddy. This represents how it spawns a random one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Justice shows Mike with a white blindfold along with a heart, a Coin, a Bomb, and a Key. This represents how Justice spawns a random one of these items. The Hermit shows Golden Freddy and Springtrap yelling "Items for sale!!". This represents how The Hermit teleports the player to a Shop. Wheel of Fortune shows Chica showing Mike the Wheel of Fortune as seen in the artbook. This represents how Wheel of Fortune teleports the player to the Wheel of Fortune. Strength shows a giant Mike with Chica whimpering below. This represents how Strength makes the player bigger, and how Chica will be afraid of the player and will not attack them during this effect. The Hanged Man shows Foxy while about to fall out of his noose. This represents how The Hanged Man hangs the player, allowing them to fly around the room. Death shows, as its name implies, Death, along with multiple enemies around him while he is charging over them all with his horse. This represents how Death damages all enemies in the room significantly. Temperance shows Mike putting some of his own blood in a machine. This represents how Temperance spawns a Blood Donation Machine. The Devil shows Freddy Fazbear with a microphone, he appears to be burning thirteen people(a reference to the unlucky number thirteen). This represents how The Devil upgrades the player's damage by thirteen(yet another reference to the unlucky number thirteen). The Tower shows Freddy Fazbear's Dungeon with six bombs around it. This represents how The Tower spawns six bombs in the room. The Stars shows Golden Freddy and Springtrap looking up at the stars saying "Are they made of gold?". This represents how The Stars teleports the player to a Treasure Room. The Moon shows a night sky with Mike saying "What's this? A SECRET?!". This represents how The Moon teleports the player to a Secret Room. The Sun shows a happy Mike, enemies being burned, and the entire dungeon. This represents how The Sun completely heals the player, damages all enemies and reveals the entire map. Judgement shows Golden Freddy and Springtrap looking out at many poor people. This represents how Judgement spawns a Beggar. The World shows the entire dungeon. This represents how The World reveals the entire map.